cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod, often known simply as Nod or The Brotherhood, is the primary force opposing GDI currently. Ever since its first appearance in late '90s, Nod has increased its power and came closer to achieving its goals. It has been once described as a "religious movement, multi-national corporation and a nation-state, while actually being none of these in itself". Probably the closest definition of the Brotherhood may be that it is a techno-religious military order. It is led by a mysterious and charismatic man known only as Kane. Their insignia is a black-rimmed red chamfered triangle enclosing a black curved scorpion's tail. Nod also employs a number of slogans, such as "Peace through Power" and "Brotherhood. Unity. Peace". Aliases of the Brotherhood The organization is also known as "The Brotherhood, The Ways of Nod, or ShaÆSeer among the tribes of Godan." While the word 'Godan' existed prior to the brotherhood, it is unknown which meaning of the term is specifically referred to, so the exact meaning is still unknown. The name 'Brotherhood of Nod' may have come from the Hebrew word Noded (נודד) which means wanderer, and is also the verb of the word Nod. It may be referring to the biblical Land of Nod, to which Cain (same as Kane) is banished: "Cain went out from Yahweh's presence, and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden." Official Fact Sheet (1995 onwards) Founded: Unknown. Earilest known activies date back to the Great World War Two. The Brotherhood claims that they were formed around 1800 BC. Mandate: 1995 Nod's offical goal was to unite third-world nations under a pseudo-religious political platform with imperialist tendencies. In reality, the faction was an agressive and popular anti-West movement vying for total domination of the world's people and resources. 2030 onwards To destroy GDI and embrace Tiberium as the future of humanity. Base of Operations: Global. 1995 Temple of Nod in Sarajevo, Bosina. Before the central headquarters was identified, Nod was believed to have no central command base, instead operating from multiple individual locations, with posts previously identified in Kuantan, Malaysia; the Ar-Rub' al-Khali desert, Saudi Arabia; Tokyo, Japan and Caen, France. 2030 Temple of Nod and Pyramid at Cairo. 2047 Temple Prime in Saravevo, Bosina. Other command centers located at Ayer's Rock. Military Strength: Before the outbreak of the First Tiberium War, the most accepted idea was that it was yet another minor terrorist faction but when a scandal broke out involving major American defense contractors , it was discovered that Nod had substantial military air, sea and land power. Nod forces are composed of guerrillas from other organizations, mercenaries and conscripts from the territories Nod controls, as well as Nod-indoctrinated pseudo-religious fanatics. Nod has significant WMD capabilities, including Nuclear-equipped Ballistic Missiles. Economic Strength: 1995 According to CIA Docket 3231.54-776 FIA, aduits of seized financial files shows that Nod had US$255.2 billion in their operation assets. Because Nod controled a large portion of the world's supply, they were at the forefront of Tiberium research, and possessed incredible leverage in financial operations such as on the London Gold Exchange. Political Strength: Nod was believed to back a number of officially-recognized political parties. Among the ones recorded by UN document A42962-94 are the Fist of Allah party in Jordan, the United We Stand American party in the United States, and the Albion First! party in the United Kingdom, among others. By 2047, Nod became the benefactor of many Yellow-Zone residents, earning their trust and loyalty over GDI. Affiliations: 1953 USSR. 1995 Irish Republican Party, Islamic Jihad, Khmer Rouge, various Brotherhood of Nod splinter groups. Historical overview While they claim to have been around since before 1800 BC, it is comonly believed to be an exaggeration. However, there are several pieces of evidence, among them an ancient burial site featuring Brotherhood's symbolism, that substantiate this theory. Nod is headed by Kane, known as Jacob Caine by Interpol in the Western world, and as Amir al-Quayym by MI6 in the Middle East. Nod's chief asset is its near monopoly on the Tiberium harvesting industry. Due partially to chance, the alien organism arrived via meteor impact near the Tiber river in Italy and thus the genesis of the name Tiberium. Kane, the self-appointed leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, claims that it was the Brotherhood who found it first and that he named it after Tiberius Caesar Augustus. Tiberium spreads quickly and thrives in temperate to warm conditions. Many of the poorer countries straddling the equatorial regions were hit hardest by the rapidly-spreading substance. The Brotherhood, being anti-Western, tapped into these suddenly-rich nations for substantial control of the Tiberium market. At the time of the First Tiberian War, Nod controlled almost half the world's Tiberium supply at 49%. Compare this with the lacklustre 27% controlled by the G8 nations (sponsors of GDI), and the remaining 24% in the hands of unaffiliated nations. The Brotherhood also always maintained a strong support from the population, through propaganda and other means. Members of Nod were encouraged to convince people to join the ranks (i.e. via www.brotherhoodrecruitment.nod) as well as propagate their ideals. Nod looks at Tiberium very differently than its main enemy, GDI. Whereas GDI treats Tiberium as a dangerous but economically valuable product as well as a scientific anomaly, the Brotherhood sees it as the dawn of a new age entirely. As such, they are much more willing to directly use Tiberium in potentially unsafe ways. First Tiberium War In the First Tiberium War, Nod was defeated by the Global Defense Initiative, as GDI exploited the weak points of Nod's strategy. Kane devised a plan to blame GDI for the slaughtering of Białystok. Afterwards, Nod broadcasted a fake news report claiming GDI razed the whole town on suspicions of Tiberium smuggling. The broadcast created a scandal that forced the Security Council to cut GDI funding pending an investigation, causing GDI to virtually shut down. Whenever it left an area, Nod quickly arrived to take over. Kane was however unaware that this 'scandal' had been planned by GDI and the UN, so when Nod forces arrived they encountered heavy resistance from "abandoned" bases. Since the incursions into GDI territory caused Nod forces to be spread very thin, GDI not only repelled the attacks, but took large areas of Nod territory. Kane himself was believed to have been killed at the final stand of the Brotherhood near Sarajevo. With GDI forces swarming in, Kane calmly attempted to escape his 'Temple of Nod'. At the exit, however, the entire Temple was bathed in a bright light—the light of GDI's Ion Cannon. Kane was seemingly vaporised by the light, holding his arms out wide. Second Tiberium War Following the First Tiberium War, the death of Kane caused the Brotherhood to factionalize into small armies, ruled by random generals. For quite a long time, they fought more against themselves than against GDI. When Kane resurfaced 30 years later they reunited and once again faced off against GDI forces. Nod was again defeated by the Global Defense Initiative. It was discovered that Kane did not survive unharmed. Large portions of his face were hidden under metal, covering what appear to be massive burns. This was particularly surprising, as all transmissions from Kane to both Nod and GDI showed a flawless face; a fact explained by CABAL digital filtering of raw images. The Firestorm Crisis started with general Slavik arguing with the inner circle of the Brotherhood over leadership issues now that Kane has disappeared. He ordered his men to recapture CABAL, a move which he believed will help reunite Nod while at the same time allowing Nod to compete with GDI. The Black Hand recovered the AI, but after CABAL's reactivation the computer seizes control of all Nod cyborg units, and assassinated the Inner Circle members. Commander Slavik, who alone managed to escape the death that claimed the other generals, orders all Nod forces to evacuate from CABAL's cyborgs. Slavik assists in this evacuation by maneuvering the Montauk to a Nod installation and recovering the survivors. Slavik then orders a surgical strike against a massive GDI air force base to recover an EVA unit, which is reprogrammed to assist Nod forces. Unable to beat CABAL on his own, general Slavik approached GDI general Cortez with a cease-fire offer so that they can work together against CABAL. GDI agrees, and both sides begin attacking CABALs auxiliary bases, in Nod's case a Tiberium harvesting facility and civilian settlement. With CABALs auxiliary bases down Nod forces deploy members of the elite cadre to clear out a partolling CABAL cyborg team before establishing a base and launching an offensive against CABAL. Ultimately, Nod forces were able to destroy the CABAL Core, thus eliminating CABAL as a credible threat to the Brotherhood. Third Tiberium War The Third Tiberium War begins with the Brotherhood of Nod again emerging from the shadows to battle GDI. In the very early stages of the Third Tiberium War, Nod launches a successful attack on GDI's Goddard Space Center, rendering all of GDI's anti-missile capabilities useless. GDI is caught off guard, with its senior commanders and acting director up in the Philadelphia for the annual energy summit. Due to the loss of its anti-missile defences, the Philadelphia becomes vulnerable to attack and is quickly destroyed by a Nod missile. Nod uses the confusion to attack all major GDI installations and were almost successful in taking the "North Eastern Blue Zone" (North America). However, GDI rallied its forces and drove Nod out of the regions they had captured. It quickly became apparent that Kane and his leading scientists were working on a liquid tiberium bomb which would be strong enough to wipe GDI from the face of the planet. While GDI was in Africa, destroying what it believed to be Nod's chemical weapons factories, Nod was transporting its new weapon from the real chemical factories in South America to their reconstructed temple in Sarajevo in eastern Europe. After GDI finished their campaign in Africa, they turned their attention to Nod's stronghold. What GDI did not know, however, was that they had been lured into a trap. GDI flocked to Sarajevo in hopes that this would be the final encounter with the Brotherhood of Nod. They established strong footholds deep in Nod territory and used them as leverage to launch a devastating attack on Nod's Temple Prime. During the attacks, Kane stealthily slipped away, knowing that his work there was complete. When GDI was successful in neutralizing Nod's ion disruption towers, they fired upon the temple with their ion cannon. When the ion cannon was fired, the temple was destroyed instantly. The ion particles broke through the layers of the temple until it reached the lowest lying part, wherein the liquid tiberium bomb lay. Upon contact with the ion particles, it detonated, sending shockwaves across the planet. Millions of people in Eastern Europe were feared dead, but to director Redmond Boyle - it was a price worth paying for the death of Kane and Nod. Nod followers were understandably shocked. Their temple was destroyed and their great leader was dead. Kane's second in command, General Kilian Qatar, took over control of the Brotherhood and called all forces to her Australian base so that they may be able to regroup. Unbeknownst to them, the liquid tiberium blast had other consequences. An alien species known as the Scrin had been waiting in our solar system for millennia for a signal to invade Earth: a liquid tiberium explosion. The Scrin landed in Red Zones and began deploying infantry, spacecraft and vehicles against any resistance they encountered. GDI and Nod grudgingly joined forces to combat this new enemy. During a major battle in Australia, Kane resurfaced, and was furious at Killian for allying herself with GDI and ordered her death. Killian was killed and Kane revealed his masterful plan. The Tacitus contained information on a future alien invasion, and that the invasion would begin when a liquid Tiberium explosion occurred. Kane saw this as an opportunity to invite a superior race to Earth - one with vast knowledge of tiberium. However, Kane and his scientists could not find a strong enough detonator to get the desired results. As a result, Kane started a war with GDI, knowing that they would retaliate with their ion cannon on his temple - the only force strong enough to detonate the bomb to gain the necessary explosion. When the Scrin arrived on Earth they began to construct giant towers. When each of these towers was constructed, they would become an interstellar gateway to other galaxies and worlds. Also, on completion, they would become invulnerable to any attack. The towers housed vast information on tiberium. After GDI fought off the initial Scrin attack, it noticed the towers for the first time. Knowing that whatever the towers do could not possibly be good, they launched co-ordinated attacks on every tower across the globe. Kane realised that at least one tower must live for this campaign to be successful and orders Nod's energy to be focused on defending one particular tower in southern Italy. GDI assaults the tower with tremendous force but is held back by Nod and is eventually pushed from the area. All other towers across the globe were destroyed and the tower in southern Italy was the last one standing. Kane's plan, as a result, was a success. The complete knowledge of tiberium was now in the hands of Nod. Details of Nod Philosophy During the First Tiberium War the Brotherhood of Nod was widely regarded by its detractors and opponents to be a quasi-state, quasi-terrorist organization seeking to unite the third-world nations under a pseudo-religious political platform with imperialist tendencies. According to the group's own claim they were a religious Brotherhood of ancient origin which strived for a world of 'peace', 'unity' and 'eternal brotherhood' in which all the peoples of the world could 'face the struggles of life as one', and that human society's full embracement of the alien substance of Tiberium was the key to this revolution. In official statements, Nod specifically stated that it wished to unify the developing countries of the world that have been ignored, abused and neglected by the industrialized nations. Nod's modi operandi during the First Tiberium War however revealed it to be a highly-aggressive and popular, anti-west movement vying for total domination of the world's peoples and resources. During the Second Tiberium War, Nod's religious viewpoints began to place a much larger emphasis on the concepts of 'Divination', a process through which all followers of Kane were promised the means to embrace the 'Tiberian future of Humanity' and subsequently flourish in every imaginable aspect. At the end of the Second Tiberium War the true nature of the Brotherhood of Nod's 'Great Plan' would eventually reveal itself as the complete transformation of all carbon-based life on Earth to Tiberium-based life, through the launch and detonation of a world-altering Tiberium warhead within the planet's upper atmosphere. Internal power struggles “...Power shifts quickly in the Brotherhood...“ ::Nod Commander Seth Despite its name, the Brotherhood of Nod has had a long history of internal power struggles. Rivalry between commanders and subordinates was commonplace; however, Kane ensured that the struggle did not undermine the primary Nod effort or endanger his position, if need be by removing the dangerous man (as was the case with Seth). When Kane disappears from the power structure, however, the lack of a strong leader causes the Brotherhood to dissolve into factions and engage in a civil war, seeking to dominate the others. As was evidenced by the years after the First Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, a strong leader is able to take control of the Brotherhood and reshape it into an even more powerful organization, ready for the reappearance of Kane. Newly recovered intel suggests that during the years after the Firestorm Crisis, two major factions were formed within the Brotherhood. EVA database operators continue to analyze the data for details. During the Third Tiberium War, Kilian Qatar, one of the Inner Circle members, had began to doubt Kane, considering his plan unnecessarily agressive. General Qatar later stepped in when Kane was apparently deceased, claiming authority over the remainder of the Brotherhood. Her aid to GDI during the Scrin invasion sealed her fate, as shortly after returning, Kane ordered his most reliable commander to capture her command center. Following her execution, the commander was given her seat at the inner circle. Nod military doctrine “ It is more important for us to employ intelligent combined-arms tactics than it is for GDI because it is the Pen that is mightier than the Sword. And we are both the Pen and the Sword when skilled modern armies are commanded by intelligent strategies brought upon by a true military strategist...” ::Nod Commander Anton Slavik The Brotherhood's military is centered around the concepts of stealth and speed, prefering outmaneuvering their enemies, hit-and-run attacks, guerilla tactics and subterfuge but Avatars are slow heavy armored walkers that provide shield and cover for the weaker units. The armory of the Brotherhood consisted of lightly armoured, fast vehicles with average firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent and long-range weaponry, such as surface-to-surface missile launchers or large caliber artillery designed to deliver immense amounts of punishment to the opponent harassed by other units. , crushing a Predator.]] As of the Third Tiberium War, Nod forces utilize a mix of low-tech, expendable soldiers, such as Militia, and advanced, elite troops, such as Shadow Teams, Commandos and the Black Hand heavy trooper. Nod vehicles often mirror this; cheap, expendable motorcycles and light tanks draw attention away from higher tier weapons, such as beam cannons and stealth tanks. However, the Brotherhood tends to avoid direct engagements, as their main battle units are significantly less powerful than their counterparts (the Bradley M-2 can challenge a GDI M1 Abrams only with support of four or five of these tanks, for instance), preferring fast, surprise attacks with packs of recon bikes or stealth tanks striking vulnerable, underprotected parts of enemy infrastructure or long range bombardment with artillery and ballistic missiles. Another way in which Nod engages the enemy are media, for example when the Brotherhood managed to cripple GDI operations after triggering a massive scandal concerning the massacre of civilians in Białystok, Poland supposedly done by GDI soldiers. This scandal resulted in UN cutting off funding for the GDI. Another example of information warfare is when Nod operatives attacked the central base of the Forgotten posing as GDI, rallying mutants to Nod's cause by manipulating media reports. Nod's military tactics are stealthy and base on hit-and-run tactics. Civilian casualties are not a concern. Nod's disregard towards international ethics guidelines has lead to the usage of nuclear weapons, as well as napalm. As well, Nod boasts a large arsennal of Tiberium-based weaponry, such as catalyst and chemical missiles, and even planet-changing weapons such as the World Altering Missile. Technological level In various ways, the Brotherhood of Nod has always been technologically superior to GDI, an organization backed by and effectively operated on behalf of the United Nations, and, more specifically, economically and technologically developed nations. It is not fully known how Nod achieved such a state of unique technological superiority, though it is often linked to their access to and study of allegedly alien technology, and their monopoly and monopsony on Tiberium, which provided them with vast amounts of wealth, both financially and scientifically. The Brotherhood has constructed, owned, and operated many state-of-the-art research institutes, and hired out research teams globally. Oftentimes, these institutes and related facilities were kept highly secret, and hidden from Academia and especially from national and international bioethics committees. Routinely speculative and occasionally unsafe human experimentation, generally performed upon Nod volunteers, is commonplace at Nod research facilities. Some technologies Nod has devoted particular attention to include: weaponization of LASERs, Directed energy weaponry, bioweapons, chemical weapons, nuclear weapons, advanced robotics, artificial intelligence, various theoretical possibilities for antigravity, stealth technologies such as light-bending electromagnetic fields, advanced and sustainable power generation, reprogenetics, cybernetics and its offshot, brain-machine interfaces. This is in addition to a great deal of research into Tiberium and alleged extra-terrestrial technology, which was often though not necessarily crossed-over with the aforementioned fields for various purposes. Nod Arsenal History *Nod Arsenal during the First Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Second Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Third Tiberium War Notable Brotherhood members *Kane- Leader of the Brotherhood, self proclaimed Messiah. *Nadia- NKVD leader, GWWII. *Seth- Kane's Second in command, TWI. *Slavik- Black Hand Leader, Kane's Second in Command during TWII. Leader of Nod during the Firestorm Crisis. Advisor during TWIII. *Hassan- GDI collaborator and Nod Leader prior to TWII. *Oxanna-Slavik's assistant and propaganda officer, TWII. *Vega - Colombian Drug Lord and Nod General, TWII. *The Inner Circle - The highest ranking generals of Nod, their authority is second only to Kane. *Kilian Qatar- Kane's Second-in-command, TWIII. *Ajay-Nod Intelligence officer and tactician, TWIII. Category:Nod Category:Factions